


Sedikit Saja

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Comfort, F/F, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hanya saja bersama dengan dirinya sangat menghabiskan waktu.





	Sedikit Saja

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 : Yang Bikin Lupa Waktu

Melihatmu berlari, membelah angin secara singkat. Membuatku berdebar. Mataku terus mengejar seolah sedang mengunci target. Lapangan di sekolah spot terbaik melihatmu.

"Ckrek", bunyi kamera beberapa detik setelah mengabadikan sosok seseorang dari kejauhan. Ku rasakan hembus angin dalam kesendirian, Enam bulan berakhir sudah dalam kelas pembunuhan ini, sampai ku tulis apapun selain rumus formula racun yang mematikan bagi Koro-sensei dalam lembar bolak-balik diary.

Walaupun banyak sekali siswa yang lebih keren, kalau bukan dirimu, etto... Karma-kun. Pasti aku tak bisa.

"Okuda-san", Suara Kayano membuyarkan Lamunan yang penuh konsentrasi Manami dan membuat Manami dengan terburu-buru menutup buku bersampul putih di hadapannya.

"Ha-hai Kayano-san...", Manami berusaha menjawab sebiasa mungkin namun tetap saja ia masih merasa terkejut karna suara Kayano yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

"Ne...Ne... Okuda-san sedang menulis apa sampai melamun begitu ?", Wajah Manami langsung memanas begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kayano.

"Ti-tidak, hanya formula kimia untuk sensei...","Mana mungkin ? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu Okuda-san", Kayano memotong jawaban Manami dengan ekspresi penasaran dan mata yang berbinar. Semakin membuat Manami bingung. Dan benar saja setelah itu Manami tak sengaja menyenggol buku diarinya hingga terjatuh dan sayangnya terbuka pada halaman yang sangat ia rahasiakan dari siapapun. Dan Nagisa yang mengambil buku tersebut, tersenyum manis sekali. Sangat manis hingga Kayano yang melihatnya sampai lupa untuk berkedip.

"Hehe, Okuda-san itu gambar Karma-kun yang bagus", Bagai tertangkap basah oleh ucapan pemuda berhelaian sewarna langit musim panas tersebut membuat Manami semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan Kayano yang sudah tersadar kembali dari tatapannya karna Nagisa sekarang tengah melihat apa yang Nagisa maksudkan.

"Wah... Okuda-san suka Karma-kun sepertinya", Dan untungnya suara Kayano tidak sekeras biasanya, sediki mirip gumaman yang semakin membuat Manami tak mampu berkutik.

"Ano...", Wajahnya semakin memanas saat itu. Dan Manami berharap semoga Koro-sensei cepat kembali ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran dan menyelamatkannya dari dua temannya yang sekarang sedang memasang ekspresi tersenyum khas Sensei gurita berwarna kuning.

.  
.  
.

 

"Maafkan aku yang suka kepadamu", Manami kembali menulis dalam lembaran yang kembali penuh dengan ilustrasi chibi dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah dalam kelasnya. Sedikit saja melihat dari sini sudah cukup baginya, tak berharap akan bagaimana, dapat beberapa kali bergabung menjadi kelompok bahkan membuat Manami merasakan ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. 

Bertemu dengan Karma-kun saja juga sudah cukup.

Melakukan apapun juga membuatnya berdebar, berbagi meja yang sama ketika praktikum kimia, duduk bersebelahan dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto juga menyenangkan, bahkan ia sendiri masih ingat betapa ia merasa takut tatkala ia melihat Karma dan Nagisa juga Sugino tengah di hajar oleh para berandalan Sma yang sempat menculik Kayano juga Kanzaki. Hingga berpetualang mencari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan bantuan buku panduan wisata dari Koro-sensei yang sangat berguna pada akhirnya.

Petualangan yang menegangkan, namun penuh pembelajaran.

Melihat Karma-kun yang tengah tersenyum setelah beberapa pembelajaran juga pelajaran (?) dari Koro-sensei pun selalu membuat Manami ikut tersenyum. Tanpa sadar. Di dalam delusinya, ia membayangkan bagaimana mereka berdialog satu sama lain tanpa kecanggungan dari dalam dirinya. Waktu yang menyenangkan, miracle time. Meskipun tak terkabul, namun Manami tetaplah bagai seorang putri yang bahagia. Ah... Ia ingat sekali ketika harus menjadi sosok penyihir dalam drama bersama anak-anak dari rumah penitipan saat itu. 

Semua siswi dari kelasnya bahkan sudah menyerah, dalam pembicaraan khusus perempuan bersama Bitch-sensei hasilnya sama saja. Ketika wajah teman-temannya syok setelah mendengar jawaban Manami soal siapa siswa yang membuat mereka tertarik -pertanyaan dari Bitch-sensei yang sangat tidak berguna- ini.

"Terlalu polos dan tidak boleh", Bitch-sensei malah menasihatinya setelah itu sebelum Koro-sensei yang kembali mengeruhkan suasana karna kehadirannya yang tidak diharapkan pada saat itu.

.  
.  
.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa tidak boleh ?", pertanyaan yang tertuang lewat tulisan itu tercetak dengan indah di bawah ilustrasi chibi Karma Akabane pada lembar lain. Dan Manami kembali menulis diary namun kali ini ia menulis ketika sudah pulang dari sekolah.

'Aku hanya tak ingin memperlihatkan mimpi kepada siapapun, ah... A-apa yang barusan ku pikirkan ? Aa... Aku malu sendiri', batinnya sementara tangannya menutupi wajah manisnya seolah ingin menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin jelas terlihat.

Sedikit saja, kembali Manami mengingat bagaimana Karma tengah menggandeng tangannya menjauh dari pertarungan Koro-sensei pada hari terakhir mereka di Smp Kunugigaoka. Manami menjadi sedih. Jika saja ia dan karma masih dapat bertemu, saat ini, setelah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa. Ia hanya berharap semoga ia masih mengingat dirinya. 

Berharap dapat bertukar pandang saja, beruntung. 

"Aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara", desahannya terasa sangat berat, ia seperti akan menangis. Selamanya sosoknya akan sangat jauh, sosok yang diam-diam Okuda Manami Kagumi.

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Yuusei Matsui sensei


End file.
